The Rise of The Solar Destruction God
by The DxD King
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is no human. He is a god, but he does not know that he is a god, at least not yet. Issei has God level power but has yet to control it fully, he loses control when his emotions run wild. How will Issei's life turn out as the son of Gods? Will he be able to live a peaceful life or the other way around? Find out now. Rewrite in progress. Chapter One is Updated!
1. Chapter 1: And It Begins

**A/N: This story is based off the anime series of Highschool DxD this is my version of the story as a FanFiction. I OWN NOTHING, and I OWN NO RIGHTS TO THE STORY OR THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. I am writing this for fun and no profit.**

 **I am a new writer so don't judge the story too much. It's my first time writing so yeah, I'll get better as time goes on, so hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **BTW! In this story Issei Hyoudou is going to be a little out of character. The main thing is he will not be perverted. Just letting you guys know, but the girls, however, I'm not sure yet he-he =D**

 **Also Issei will be using Goku's fighting stance from Dragon Ball Z. And If you don't know what the word Buchou means, it means president.**

 **BEFORE THE STORY BEGANS. I would like to thank Nordiklief for an amazing job in betaing thischapter. And to also thank him for his ideas that integrated into the story when he beta'd it. Be sure to thank him for the amazing job in the review section.**

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ Issei Hyoudou

 _ **Age:**_ 17

 _ **Gender:**_ Male

 _ **Height:**_ 6'3"

 _ **Appearance:**_ Issei has the body build of a fighter, with a well-toned body and arms that speak power. He is mostly seen wearing a plain white t-shirt with a black motorcycle jacket, and a pair of blue jeans, with black combat boots.

 _ **Hairstyle/color:**_ Midnight black hair that is slightly spiky, with a few bangs shadowing his eyes.

 _ **Eye Color:**_ Blood Red Color

 _ **Likes:**_ Training, Fighting but not a total battle maniac, cooking, his motorcycle,

 _ **Dislikes:**_ Perverts, Disrespectful People, Bullies,

 _ **Personality:**_ Active, especially when he is training, carefree, kind, caring, serious, prone to anger when insulted or when his friends or loved ones are hurt, injured or insulted.

 _ **Bio:**_ A family by the name of Hyoudou raised Issei. When they found him, he was on their doorstep with a note that read 'Please take care of our little Issei.' They raised Issei to be a loving and respectful child. When he was seven years old, he awakened Ddraig for the first time. Ddraig told Issei about the supernatural world and about the overwhelming power growing within him. Ddraig said that to withstand the constant growth in power, he would need to train his body to withstand his power or he would be consumed by it. So, Issei, knowing this fact, listened to the Dragon and began his physical training.

* * *

 _ **Chapter One:**_ And It Begins

It was an early Monday morning, and Issei Hyoudou was in his training room. Issei was nervous today. The reason Issei was nervous is because, he has recently transferred to a new school in his home town of Kuoh, and this will be his first time attending. He will be starting out as a second year in this school. The school is called Kuoh Academy, and the school was crawling with devils. Yes, Issei could sense the devils and it's not as if he had a problem with the devils being at the school. Heck, even some of his friends were devils. Anyways, he was not nervous because he transferred schools, no, he was nervous because the school he transferred to use to be an all-girls school, and Issei is a guy that attracts a lot of unwanted attention from the female population. Mainly because of his good looks and his well-toned body. It's not that Issei hates the girl's attention, he just doesn't like being the center of attention all the time. And well, he just didn't want the girls to swarm him as they did at his last school, that was partially the reason he transferred schools in the first place. The other reason because of all the death threats he got from the guys. Issei was just hoping that he doesn't have to go through that again in his new school.

Issei was lost in thoughts about how his first day would go. "I wonder if this school is going to be like my last one, boy, I hope not, that last school annoyed me all too much." Issei thought.

 _ ***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***_

Issei was brought out of his thoughts, by a very annoying sound blasting throughout the room. He knew what this sound meant, and it meant that it was almost time for his first day of school. Issei walked over to his phone, getting it out of his gym bag and clicking the dismiss button.

 _ ***BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-***_

Issei let out a tired sigh. "Well, I guess it's time to get ready." He sniffed himself and nearly gagged at the smell. "I should take a shower first. I don't want to smell like a sweat shop on my first day." Issei laughed to himself. After Issei was done with his shower, he put on his school uniform that the school provided for him, ate the breakfast that he made and he was out the door.

* * *

Issei was on his way to school, lost in thought on things like what today would be like. "Why do I have the feeling that this day is going to be a weird one." Issei thought, but he just shrugged the thought off.

That was until he heard a deep demonic voice in his head, {Maybe that's because it will be, Partner.}

Usually, if you heard a voice in your mind you would say you're crazy, but to Issei, this voice is one he knew all too well. This voice belongs to the being that lived inside of Issei's soul. "What do you mean by that, Ddraig. Do you have the feeling that something is going to happen as well?" Issei said to the voice in his mind.

{It's hard to say. Usually, when you have a bad feeling about something, it means trouble is not far behind.} Ddraig said, sharing his thought on the matter.

Issei narrowed his eyes slightly. "Guess I should keep my guard up and keep on the lookout for anything suspicious." He said in a serious tone.

{That would be a good idea. You never know when trouble could show up.} Ddraig said, his tone taking on a serious nature as well.

"You're starting to sound like my Father, are you worried about me?" Issei asked.

{Well you have talked to me the most out of all my past hosts I've been with, I've grown quite fond of you.} Ddraig said complimenting his host.

Issei smiled at that comment. He has been with Ddraig for quite some time now, and he always enjoys talking to the dragon.

"Well, that's sweet of you to say, Ddraig." Issei said still smiling. After that, the walk to school was silent.

* * *

Issei was standing outside the school's gate. He was just standing there, and he still couldn't shake this uneasy feeling he had.

"Why am I feeling so uneasy?" Issei said to himself.

"I do not know, partner" Ddraig said to his host.

"Maybe I'm just paranoid," Issei said shrugging, and he walked through the gate. As Issei was walking to the school building, he passed an old building. Unbeknownst to him, someone was watching him through the window.

 ***Inside The Old Building***

A beautiful red-haired girl with big breasts and a nice figure was watching Issei walk to the school. "Who was that black-haired boy, Akeno?" The girl asked to the other person in the room as she moved a bishop piece on a chess board.

"He's a new student here... From what I've heard around the school, I think his name is Issei Hyoudou... He's starting as a second year." Akeno said, moving a rook on the chessboard. Akeno was a beautiful raven-haired woman with an hourglass figure, she had violet eyes, and she was wearing the girl's school uniform.

"I see. However, I sense something strange about this boy. I think that he is no ordinary human." the red-haired girl said with her eyes narrowed slightly, and she moved her knight taking the recently place rook.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Akeno wondered, and moved another piece.

"I'm afraid yes, Akeno. However, we can't be sure. The only way to be sure is to send somebody to follow him. Please, when Koneko is dismissed from class, call her here." The red head ordered and moved another piece.

"Yes, Buchou." Said Akeno with a large smile and her eyes closed.

"Oh, and checkmate." The red-haired girl said with a smile.

* * *

Issei was on his way to his class, C-3. But before he could get to his class, he sensed something strange something that made his eyes widen. "No, it can't be. Am I going crazy or is it actually her…" Issei thought in his mind and dashed to the place that he was sensing the energy from.

{What's the rush, is it an enemy, or something else that you are sensing?} Ddraig said, a little confused to why his partner was acting like this.

"It's just something I have to find out for myself." Issei said and cut the link with Ddraig. Issei stopped at the door of the class room where the energy signature was coming from, the funny thing was, it was actually the classroom he was looking for, what luck huh. Issei knocked on the door to let the teacher know he was outside the class room.

"Oh, well class I forgot to tell you we have a new student joining us this year." The teacher said as he walked to the door to open it.

"Please come in and introduce yourself to the class." Said the teacher as he let his new student into the room.

Issei walked in the class room and stood in front of his class and bowed. "My name is Issei Hyoudou, and I'm new here. Please take care of me." Issei said as he introduced himself to his class. All Issei could hear was the girls whispering about him, unbeknownst to the class, he had heightened hearing.

"He's so handsome, and I don't know why but I'm feeling drawn to him, and that isn't a bad thing haha." Said one of the girls.

"I know right. You think Issei has a girlfriend?" Said another girl in the class.

"If he doesn't, do you think he would be into me?" Said a third girl.

Issei sweat dropped, this is what he was hoping wouldn't happen. "Whatever, I'll just live with it." Issei sighed inwardly but put on a refreshing smile to everyone.

"There's a free seat next to Koneko. You can sit there." Said the Teacher as he pointed to the seat next to a window.

He looked to the seat the teacher pointed at to see a petite white-haired girl with hazel eyes. She was around 15 or 16 years old. She had two paws shaped pins on both sides of her head. Issei just smiled and went to his seat and sat down as the teacher resumed the lesson. Issei had forgotten what he was doing and just let the class go on. He didn't pay attention to the teacher.

* * *

 ***Lunch Time***

Issei was eating and enjoying his lunch. Then he remembered what he was going to do when he arrived to class in the first place and mentally cursed himself for forgetting, "Dammit why do I always forget things. Whatever I'm sure I'll see her again." But as Issei was lost in his thoughts, he felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned to see who it was and he widened his eyes when he saw it was Koneko, but then smile, and asked with a smile, "Yes, is there something you need?"

"Yes, may I have lunch with you?" Koneko requested in an emotionless tone of voice. Issei was a little surprised about the emotionless tone she used but dismissed it for now.

Issei just smiled again. "Sure, I see no harm in it, plus I wouldn't mind the company." and with that, they began eating their lunch.

Issei then decided to start a conversation. "So why did you want to join me for lunch? I'm sure you would enjoy it more with your friends." Issei asked.

Koneko, however, didn't answer and just enjoyed her homemade lunch and then went to eating candy. Issei just shrugged and continued eating his meal. After a few minutes Issei started to get thirsty and decided to go and get some soda. As he stood in front of the vending machine Issei pondered what to get. He eventually decided on a Pepsi, and as he did he remembered that he was eating lunch with Koneko, so he decided to get her something as well.

Issei also knew how much Koneko loved fruit milk, so he got her favorite, at least he hoped it was still her favorite. "It was her favorite when we were little. I hope her taste buds haven't changed after all this time." He thought to himself as he went back to his table.

Issei got back to his table and sat down, and placed the fruit milk in front of Koneko.

Koneko looked at the drink wide eyed with confusion plastered on her face. "How could have known that I like to drink this?" She thought to herself. "What is this for?" Koneko finally asked.

Issei just smiled. "Well, it's for drinking, of course. It's fruit milk. I thought you might like some and seeing as you're going to need something to wash all that candy down with."

"Thank you," Koneko said quietly.

"You're welcome," Issei said, still wearing a large smile on his face. "So, what's up? Anything on your mind?"

"No, nothing really," Koneko said. 'Why did Buchou want me to follow this guy? He seems to be rather nice, and I don't sense anything that tells me that he's not a human.' She thought to herself while taking a drink of her newly gifted drink.

* * *

 ***Earlier That Day***

"So, do I make myself clear Koneko?" Rias asked.

"Yes, Buchou," Koneko replied with a bow.

"Good. You are dismissed Koneko, enjoy your lunch." Rias said, presenting a smile.

"Thank you, Buchou." Koneko said as she bowed her head and left the building. Well, if you consider candy to be lunch.

* * *

 ***Present Time***

"So, she has no memories of me? This is interesting. I need to look into this further... Maybe Sirzech would know something about this, or maybe even Azazel would…" Issei thought to himself. Issei looked back to Koneko and smiled. "Though I must admit, it is great to see her again."

Issei's face then became serious. "I wonder why she is a devil though, did something happen to her that would force her down this path to become a devil? I guess I need to look into this as well." Issei thought but just smiled and continued to eat his lunch.

* * *

 ***End of School***

Issei was on his way home until he felt a familiar presence. "I wonder why she's following me?" Issei said out loud, though to himself.

{Perhaps her master ordered her to.} Came the voice of Ddraig. Issei mentally nodded to the dragon. He decided to let her keep following him, seeing as she wasn't doing anything wrong, and it wasn't bothering him. He decided to go to the park to enjoy the rest of the day.

* * *

 ***At The Park***

Issei was lying underneath a large oak tree on a soft patch grass. He was just enjoying the peaceful sky "Haaa, it doesn't get any better than this. Calming skies and soothing winds. Nothing can mess this up." He said followed by a yawn. "I wonder what she's following me for? I mean I don't have anything to hide. Eh, either way, it doesn't bother me in the slightest" Issei thought. "Maybe I should just start over with her. And hey, this might be a good thing, she doesn't remember all the stupid things we did as kids, and all those embarrassing things too." Issei thought then chuckled at the old memories. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Issei awoke with a yawn, it was already well into the evening, and the sun was starting to set. Issei yawned again and stretched his muscles.

"Well, that was a nice little nap." Issei thought then got up and went on his way.

* * *

Issei was back at his house, which to most it was a pretty impressive house, considering he lived alone. It was a three-story house that his parents gave him for his 17th birthday when he said that he wanted to live on his own for a change, his parents didn't mind getting him his own place, seeing as he was getting a little too old to live with his parent's. His family was very wealthy, and getting him a place wasn't a problem in the slightest. Issei's house was nothing compared to his parent's house which was a ten-story mansion that they've had for many years.

"Home sweet home," Issei said with a happy sigh, it had been a long day, and all he wanted to do now was relax and watch some tv, after eating of course. He set his keys down on the counter top and went to the kitchen to try to figure out what he was going to make for dinner.

"I wonder what I should have for dinner?" Issei thought out to himself. "Any ideas on what I should make for dinner Ddraig?" Issei said out loud to the spirit of the Welsh Dragon.

{I don't know. Maybe just something that's easy to cook up?} Ddraig asked.

Issei thought for a bit and just decided to cook his favorite. "Maybe some fish would be nice." Issei said and when to make his dinner.

* * *

 ***At The School, In The Occult Research Club Building***

"So, what have you found out Koneko?" Rias asked Koneko, while she was doing some paperwork on her desk.

"Well, nothing much really. He doesn't talk much, but he's a nice guy. Other than that, nothing. No presence of a Sacred Gear or anything that indicates that he is not human." Koneko said in her usual emotionless tone.

"I see, what did he do after leaving the school today?" Rias asked, not looking up from her paperwork.

"He went to the park, wandered around for a bit then took a nap on the ground, until late this afternoon and went home," Koneko reported.

"I see. Did he do anything unusual?" Rias asked still not giving up her suspicions.

"No, not from what I saw, he acted like a regular guy."

"Okay, I want you to keep tabs on him for the time being, understood." Rias ordered.

"Yes, Buchou." Koneko bowed her head and headed for the club door when something crossed her mind, and she turned to look at her master and friend.

"Buchou, if I may ask, why you want me to follow him around? I mean he doesn't act like someone who would catch your attention, he seems like an ordinary human." Koneko asked, wanting to know a little more as to why this person had caught her masters attention.

"I don't know yet, but I have a feeling that he's hiding something," Rias answered looking up from her paperwork and adopting a thinking pose.

"What do you mean by that?" Akeno asked just as confused as the tiny rook, and a little interested in what her friend said.

"As I said, I don't know yet, and it's just a feeling I guess," Rias answered her, still in her thinking pose.

"Akeno, I want you to get some information about him from his old school, maybe that could tell us something more about this boy," Rias ordered her servant.

"Of course, Buchou," Akeno said and cast a magic circle and teleported out of the room.

"You are dismissed for today Koneko. Thank you for all your help" Rias Said with a smile.

"Thank you, Buchou," Koneko said, bowing her head once again and leaving to head home for the night.

* * *

 ***The Next Day***

The day went by like any other day would have for Issei. Koneko still followed him around the whole day, but always keeping her distance. However, Issei could always sense when she was around, not that she knew that though. So yeah, the day was normal, that was, until he walked home that day.

 ***The Bridge Near Issei's House***

Issei was about to go home, but he stopped at the bridge near his house. Every day while walking home he stopped at this bridge for few minutes listening to the relaxing sound of the river below. "This is nice." Issei thought, before he was then brought out of his thoughts by someone's voice directed to him

"Umm... Hello." He heard a shy greeting. When he turned to the source of the voice, he saw a young black-haired girl, probably sixteen. "You're Issei Hyoudou, right? You study at Kuoh Academy. You're a second-year, am I right, or am I mistaken?"

"Umm... Yes, that's me, it's nice to meet a fan of mine haha." Issei said jokingly. "that uniform, I have never seen it before. Is she from another school or something?" he thought.

When she heard Issei's reply, she gained a tint of red to her cheeks. "Umm... Well... My name is Yuuma Amano, I see you pass by this bridge every day on your way home..." her cheeks then glowed a brighter shade of red. "And I was wondering?" It appeared that she was shy and afraid to continue.

"Yes, what is it?" Issei said with an encouraging smile that could melt any girls' hearts.

"I was wondering." her face then got as red as a tomato, Issei was confused. "Why is she so shy." Issei thought to himself, then got his answer after she took a deep breath.

"I-I-If you would g-go on a d-d-date with me!" she said with her face glowing the brightest of reds.

This question caught Issei off guard. He then gained a look of confusion. "Why would this girl ask me on a date all of the sudden? I mean, we've only just met. I don't know anything about her."

He looked back to the girl and noticed she had a face that showed of worry and regret. She was afraid of Issei's answer, she then started to tear up. "Oh, come on now, cheating." Issei thought, and then he let out a tired sigh. "Who knows maybe this could be fun, and I don't have anything better to do." Issei thought to himself

"Well, I would usually say no to something like this." The girl started to shed tears, "But." He continued, catching the girls' attention "Sure, why not, it could be fun," Issei said with a warming smile on his face

"YAY!" She cheered and jumped in joy. Issei chuckled at the girl's reaction. "Then how about Sunday?" She said with a happy smile.

"Sure." Said Issei, still smiling. "How about 3 o'clock at the town center?" He asked

"Okay! See you at the town center on Sunday. See you there, Issei-kun!" She said, waving bye to Issei.

After she was far enough, Issei heard Ddraig speak up. {You do realize that she is a Fallen Angel, right?} Ddraig informed Issei.

Issei started walking again. "Yes, I know Ddraig." He spoke back to him in his mind. "But hey, who knows. Maybe she is different."

{She is a Fallen Angel, they are beings that fell from heaven because of their impure thoughts and selfish desires. Obviously, she is here because of me. She wants to see if you are my host. The only way she can do that is by killing you.} Ddraig said

Issei gained a serious look. "I know, Ddraig. But if she wants to kill me, I welcome her to try. I'm sure she will be quite disappointed." Issei spoke in a challenging tone, ready for anything.

{That is what I like to hear from my host, she will wish that she had never crossed paths with us.} Ddraig said getting excited for the fight to come. Who knows, the fight might not even happen.

"Jeez, calm yourself, Ddraig, we don't even know if she will try to kill me yet. But you are right. She is a Fallen Angel after all. If she tries anything funny, then I won't give her a chance to do anything else." Issei said getting ready to go home once more. "Anyways, who knows, this date could be fun."

{You do realize that this won't be a date, right?} The dragon said.

"Shut up, Ddraig." And with that Ddraig went back to sleep, and Issei walked back to his house

* * *

 ***Issei's House***

Issei arrived at his house and opened the door and walked inside. When he got inside, he goes downstairs to his special training room and starts training. This is the training room Sirzech had installed for him. He also reinforced Issei's house when he did the installation for the training room.

Issei was using 20% of his power and was fighting a mirror image of himself. Issei created this clone using Youjutsu. Normally you wouldn't be able to hit an illusion, and the illusion wouldn't be able to hit you, but Issei casted a spell on the illusion making it a fully aware solid object. Issei also used some magic to make it, so the clone knew how to fight. After that was done, he had the perfect training partner. Issei had been training for over 6 hours.

{Why are you training this much? Is it because of the fallen angel? If it is, she is no match for you. Even if she uses all her power you would only need to use 7% of your power, maybe not even that to completely overwhelm her.} Ddraig said to Issei.

Issei, still fighting the clone, replied to his partner. "It's not that. I just like to train, is that a problem?" Issei asked while launching a magic attack at the clone, giving himself time to recover from the bombardment of attacks he had received from his clone. Issei decided to kick it up a notch and uses 30% of his power, when he did his house started to shake due to the immense power he was using.

{No, but this is the first time in a long time that you've used this much of your power in training, what's got you so worked up.} Ddraig asked

Issei and the clone clashed once more. "I don't know. I just am."

Issei's clone was using more power in its attack as well, using just as much power as Issei used. The two's fists collided causing a small shockwave. The two were sent flying back from the shockwave. Issei got back into his fighting stance. Issei's clone got into the same fighting stance. Issei and his clone stared at each other for a few seconds before they both kicked off the ground, shattering the wooden floor from the immense pressure. Issei reared his fist back, ready to launch his fist into his clone's face. Issei's clone prepared itself for the incoming attack, but Issei disappears from his clones' sight. The clone checked its surroundings but didn't see Issei anywhere. Issei reappeared behind the clone and delivered a roundhouse kick to the clones' face, creating a small shockwave when the kick landed. The clone was sent flying into the wall. The wall caved in when the clone hit the wall. It took a minute for the clone to recover from the kick, but he got up nonetheless, rubbing its cheek, and launched back towards Issei. Issei did the same, and the two clashed once more.

 ***2 Hours Later***

Issei was crouched over and sweating profusely. Isseis' body was riddled with cuts and bruises. He trained hard today, training for over 8 hours without any breaks. Issei took in a deep breath and exhaled, he was exhausted. The clone was still ready for more, still in its fighting stance. Issei let out a tired sigh and thought it was enough and snaps his fingers dismissing the clone.

Issei went to the refrigerator, which funny enough wasn't destroyed during the fighting. Issei grabbed some bottled water and drank the whole thing in one go, grabbing another one Issei sighed a happy sigh.

"Well, that was a fun day of training. It's really been a while since I trained that hard." Issei thought out loud and grabbed a rag to wipe the sweat and blood off his face, after that he went to the recovery room to patch himself up.

* * *

 ***Occult Research Club***

"I see. So, you say that a Fallen Angel has contacted him?" The red-haired girl asked after she heard the short white-haired girl's reports about Issei.

"Yes... They will be going on a date on Sunday. Buchou, I think she is going to try to kill him." Koneko Spoke her thoughts on the matter at hand.

Rias adopted a thinking pose. "I see. So, my suspicions were confirmed. He really does have a Sacred Gear, good work Koneko." Rias thanked her loyal servant and friend.

Koneko then proceeded to sit down on a couch and start eating a chocolate bar which she has got seemingly out of nowhere. The girl's school uniform doesn't exactly have any pockets.

"Buchou, what should we do?" Asked Akeno.

"We will send Koneko to follow them on their 'date,' and if she actually kills him, we will recruit him." Said the redhead.

"You are actually going to let her kill him?" Akeno asked a little hesitant to Rias' plan.

Rias turn to look at Akeno and spoke. "It's not like I want to do this, but if we attack the Fallen Angel and stop her from killing him it would look like a declaration of war to the Fallen Angels," Rias said and sipped the tea made by Akeno herself. "Besides, I can send my familiar to give him a flier, and when he is close to dying, he would wish not to die, and we will be summoned there just in time to save his life." Rias finished discussing the plan to Akeno.

"But it's still cruel to let him die like that, Buchou." Said Akeno, trying to convince her that this was not the best course of action.

"Look, let me say it like that. Even if we stop the attack and wipe out Issei's memories, the Fallen Angels will still want him dead, plus if we interfere we could potentially start another great war. I think my way is the best possible outcome for the both of us. Understood?" Rias stated

"Of course, Buchou." Akeno went along with the whole thing, but that didn't mean she was happy about it.

* * *

 ***Sunday Morning***

Saturday came and went. Nothing interesting happened during that day. So it was now Sunday morning, and Issei was still sleeping peacefully.

 _ ***BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-B-***_

 _ ***SMASH!***_

Issei grunted in dissatisfaction and groggily opened his eyes, tiredness still evident on his face. "Ugh..." Issei groaned out in tiredness. "Why did I set my alarm to go off so damn early." Issei tiredly said, he then looks over at his alarm clock or what remained of his clock. He then sighed. "Not again, dammit that was the 5th one this week." Issei sighed, getting up and going to his closet, opening the closet, Issei turned his head to the left and saw a whole shelf with nothing but alarm clocks sitting on it. Obviously, this isn't the first time he's smashed his alarm clock. Issei sighed, grabbing one of the clocks and setting it to go off at the time he wanted. Issei walked back to the bedside table and put the new clock where the old one used to be. Well, after cleaning up the broken one first.

Issei went to take a shower and get ready for his date with the Fallen Angel, Yuuma. Issei walked back to his closet to find out what he wanted to wear on his date. Issei thought for a minute before deciding just to wear some black cargo pants, a white dress shirt, and some black combat boots. Issei was on his way out the door when he almost forgot something. It was a small box that he got for Yuuma. Issei was now ready to leave, but some things crossed his mind. Why walk when he could just ride his 2016 Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle. Issei smirked and grabbed his motorcycle keys.

Issei opened his garage and smile. There was the monster of a machine, his 2016 Kawasaki Ninja. Issei grabbed his black leather jacket, and his helmet and one more for Yuuma. Issei hopped on the bike and started it. Issei couldn't help but grin when the engine roared to life, putting up the kick stand, Issei gunned it hitting 100 MPH down the street.

"Alrighty, let see what you will do, will you try to kill me, or will I be right about you being different, we will see." Issei thought to himself.

 ***At The Town Center***

Issei was now at the center waiting on Yuuma. He was leaning on the bike. "Hmm... She should be here soon." Issei thought, then looking at his watch, it was already 2:45. Issei, being so lost in his own thoughts, didn't see the person walking up to him.

"Please take a flier!" Issei was snapped out of his thought by the sound of a womans voice. When he looked for the source of the voice, he saw that it was a cosplayer, dressed in a short dress that resembled a bat. She was holding a piece of paper with some strange markings on it.

"Ah, thank you." Issei took one and looked at it. It had strange markings. It was a Magic Circle, used for summoning a devil. At the bottom of the paper was written some text. The text read: 'Your wish will be granted.'

"Weird, I can't remember which family used this crest. I remember seeing it somewhere in the underworld, but I can't remember who it belongs to." Issei thought as he stared intently at the flier

When he looked up, he saw that the girl was gone. Issei blinked wondering where the girl went. Issei just shrugged. "Meh. I probably won't use it anytime soon." He said and then put the flier in his pocket.

"Issei-kun!" He heard the voice of Yuuma. He turned to see her running in his direction. When she finally got to him, she was blushing slightly. "I hope you didn't wait too long for me."

Issei smiled and waved it off. "Nope just got here myself," Issei reassured her.

Yuuma turned to see the motorcycle. "Whos' bike is that?" She asked but was afraid of the answer she would get.

Issei grin. "Well, it's mine. I thought why not use this to get around." Issei look again to see she was a little hesitant about riding the bike. Issei decided to tease her. "You're not scared to ride a motorcycle, are you?" Issei asked in a teasing tone.

Yuuma glared at Issei. "No, I've ridden one before, and they aren't that scary."

Issei smiled. "Good, then let's go." Issei got on the bike and handed Yuuma her helmet.

Yuuma was starting to regret her choice of words, and hesitantly took the helmet and put it on. She then wrapped her arms around Isseis' waist.

Issei put the key in the ignition, and the engine roared to life. Yuuma tightened her grip on Issei. He smirked and revved the engine. Issei released the break, spinning tires and taking off at full speed. Yuuma shrieked in fear, closing her eyes.

* * *

The 'date' went normally. They rode around town, Issei took her to the mall and bought her some earrings. They went to the movies and dinner. The date lasted all day, and as we all know good things must come to an end. Yuuma said she wanted to end the date at the park, so Issei being the nice guy that he is, took her to the park. When they arrived Issei got the feeling that someone was watching him, he turned his head to see a short, petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. She was around fifteen or sixteen years old. She was around 5'2 in height. Issei recognized her almost immediately. It was Koneko, and she had been watching them and following them the whole day. Well, she was just following orders from her master, the red-haired goddess of the school.

"So, you're following me on my date huh, Koneko. I wonder why. Whatever, at least I now know she's okay." Issei thought

"Issei-kun?" He was snapped out from his thoughts by the voice of Yuuma, which was calling him. "Are you alright?"

"Huh, oh yeah. Sorry, guess I got lost in my thoughts. "Issei said, while nervously scratching the back of his head.

"No problem. Say, do you want to go to the fountain? It's wonderful at night." Yuuma cutely said with a radiant smile.

"Sure, wherever you want." He said with a smile. And with that, they walked to the Foundation

After a minute of walking Issei and Yuuma were at the fountain. As they approached it however, Yuuma stopped.

"What is it?" Issei asked her.

"Issei-kun, I had a lot of fun today. And before we go our separate ways, will you do me a little favor?"

"Yeah," Issei answered while smiling

"Well, moment of truth. It's time to see who you really are, Yuuma-chan." He thought. "Of course. What is it?" he stated

"Will you... die for me?"

Issei acted surprised, as if he didn't know she was a fallen angel at all. It was then, Yuuma began to transform into her original self. She changed her appearance, and she looked to be about nineteen or twenty years old. Her bust changed in size and became twice as large. Her face, once looking innocent and full of joy turned into a cruel, sadistic one. Her previous clothes now gone, she was wearing a black bra that was hiding only her nipples and black panties, it was an S&M outfit. From her back spouted two wings. They looked like the wings of an angel. However, they were black as the night. She then created a purple spear of light in her right hand.

"You know, normally I wouldn't have done this, but I have orders. The date was nice though. And I'm going to keep your present. It's nice and suits me." She said to Issei, who looked like he was in shock, but he was only acting. "Now then Issei-kun, any last words?"

Issei shook his head, as if saying 'no.' "Then this makes my work easier. Farewell, Issei-kun." She said as she raised her spear and stabbed Issei in the chest with it. He puked some blood, and his eyes lost all the life they once had. He then fell on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. "If you are going to be mad at someone, be mad at God for putting the sacred gear inside you." She said as she smirked evilly.

"You know, you should really check if it was really me before talking, Yuuma-chan, or shall I call you Olivia?" Issei spoke from seemingly nowhere.

"What the-" It was then, that Issei who was laying before her in a puddle of his own blood disappeared in a flash of light. "An illusion? But that means..."

"I guess that Ddraig was right about you after all. You fallen angels are all the same." Issei's voice ringed all over the place, unknown where its source was.

"Where are you!? SHOW YOURSELF!" Olivia yelled in fear and started throwing spears all over the place.

"Now, now. You won't hit me like that. But since it was you who asked it, I'll come out." Issei said in calm tone and moved out of the nearby bushes.

"How are you still alive!? Who are you!? WHAT ARE YOU!?" Olivia yelled and threw a spear of light at him.

Issei smacked the spear away with his left hand and answered her question "How am I alive? Simple. The one that you stabbed wasn't me, but an illusion created by me. Who am I? I am Issei Hyoudou. What am I? Let's just say that you don't need to know, okay?" Issei said with a grin.

"Die already!" Olivia said and threw another spear at him. When the spear was close to Issei, he caught it in one hand and crushed it with little to no effort. Olivia was shocked that her spear was crushed by this, whatever he is.

Issei then surrounded himself in a dense red and black aura. The ground began to shake from the enormous power Issei was releasing, he then said in an emotionless yet fearful voice. "You have no idea how stupid you are for trying to kill me," behind the emotionless tone a bit of anger could be heard.

Olivia was shaking in fear from the enormous power that Issei was releasing. She then came the conclusion that she had royally fucked up. Issei then disappeared from Olivia's sight. "What!? Where is he?" Olivia looked around hoping to find the boy.

"I hoped we could truly have something between us, Olivia," Issei said from behind her. Just when she turned, she was welcomed with a punch from Issei. He punched her in the gut while using some senjutsu to stun her. Olivia was sent flying into a tree. Issei walked to the now snapped in half tree to see the downed form of Olivia when he was sure that she was unconscious. Issei looked at her motionless form.

"What should I do with her now? Should I kill her?" Issei asked the dragon that shared his soul.

"No. Don't kill the fallen one. You won't achieve anything by it. You will make things harder for yourself." The dragon replied

"What if I wipe out parts of her memories? I will remove her memories from after she found out that the stabbed Issei wasn't me. She will think she succeeded in killing me and she will leave me alone." Issei suggested his plan of action.

"Yes, this may work. Do it then." Ddraig said

Issei then knelt down next to her, put a hand on her head. Issei was then surrounded with the same red and black aura, he then closed his eyes. Olivia was then engulfed in a green aura, she let out a loud scream of pain, her eyes snapping open for a brief second before closing again. After a few minutes of screams of pain, it was done. Olivia will think she succeeded in killing Issei.

"Let's get home, Ddraig. I'm tired." Issei said with a Yawn.

"You're just going to leave her here?" Ddraig asked.

"Yes. She will think that she passed out from exhaustion, plus it's night time, and we are at the park I'm sure she will be okay. No one comes here at night. So, no one will see her like that. Besides, she will wake up in 20 minutes or so."

"Alright then. If you are sure that it will work." Ddraig said

"It will, Ddraig. Don't worry."

Issei walked out of the park, and when he reached the gate, he saw his bike chained up to one of the park benches. He unlocked the chain and put on his helmet and put the key in, and the engine again roared to life once more and he sped back home.

* * *

 ***At The Old School House***

In the Old School House, the red-haired girl and her whole team were waiting for the appearance of the magic circle, meaning that Issei is on the verge of dying and just waiting to be saved by them. That, however, never happened. The magic circle didn't appear.

"Buchou, maybe something happened?" Said Akeno.

"Yes. It looks like my plan has failed." Rias said with a sigh.

"Poor boy." Said Akeno sadness evident in her voice, shedding a single tear.

"Akeno, contact the student council. Inform them about Issei Hyoudou. Tell them that he is dead." Rias ordered

"Yes, Buchou." Akeno obeyed, but still feeling horrible about letting an innocent student die, she would never live this down.

* * *

 ***The Next Morning At School***

When Issei went to school, he parked his bike in the schools parking lot. But when Issei walked onto the school grounds, he noticed something. The school grounds were empty. No students were chatting, no students just standing there. No nothing, it was empty. It was like a ghost town.

Issei raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Huh. Where is everybody?" He said and started walking around, looking for anybody. "Is school closed today or something?" He continued to walk around but saw no one.

However, there was someone there. She had short white hair, which reached a little below her shoulders, petite body, and hazel eyes. It was Koneko. Issei didn't see her, nor did he feel her presence, so he continued onward into the school. She however, was watching him. Her expression was priceless. She was wide eyed signs of worry disbelief and something that she thought she would never experience, relief and even joy. She was one of the girls who found Issei attractive and took a liking to him, though for her it was different. She didn't just have a physical attraction to him like all the other girls did. For her, it was more than that though. She wanted to truly get to know Issei. There was something familiar about him too, but she couldn't place what that was. Not knowing what that something was, just pulled her towards him even more.

"Huh. Well, I guess it's better to go to class. Maybe the classes began earlier today." Issei said before heading to his first class.

"… I… I have to report back to Buchou." Said Koneko and ran to the Old School Building.

 ***School Building***

Issei was on his way to his first class but kept hearing people talking about him and some people gasping when they saw him, though he just ignored them and kept walking to his class. When he finally arrived at the classroom and opened the door to find the teacher talking.

"...Even if he was only with us shortly, he was like a member of our family. Sadly, we didn't have the opportunity to get to know him better. May Issei Hyoudou rest in peace and may our Lord have mercy on his soul. Amen."

"Amen." The whole class repeated. It looks like they didn't notice or hear him walk in. He then noticed that some of the girls were crying.

Issei smiled. "This is too good." He chuckled inwardly. "Wow. You guys, I'm flattered." He said out loud, just enough for the whole class to hear. They quickly shot their heads at the source of his voice. "Unfortunately, I ain't dead." He said with a big smile.

"M-Mr. H-Hyoudou?!" The teacher stuttered. "W-we heard that you died last night in a car crash!" The teacher continued with a shocked expression. The boys were just looking at him in disbelief while most of the girls were still crying but tears of joy now. A couple of the girls fainted.

"Hmm? I died?" He looked at himself and started checking for any wounds. "Nope, I'm still alive." He said, smiling all the while.

"W-Well, we're glad that you're alive. I-I'll i-inform the student council about this after the class. P-please, take your seat." Said the teacher, as he started to calm down.

"Ah, sure. Sorry for my disrespect." Said Issei as he bowed down slightly. He then proceeded to sit in his seat next to the window.

"A-Anyway class, today we shall be learning about..." The Teacher said, but Issei wasn't paying attention. He was more concerned about who could have started these rumors about him being dead. Sure, the guys hated him because most of the girls liked him, but even they wouldn't go this far. No, someone else was behind this. But who? Issei thought about it for a while, forgetting about the teacher completely. However, he was snapped out from his thoughts by the ring of the bell a while later.

"Huh? The class is over already?" He said to himself before relaxing back into his seat. However, he was soon surrounded by all the girls in his class, all of them telling him how happy they were that he isn't dead, and some of them asking him out. "Man, it's not like I dislike this, but that is too much!" He thought.

{You should be happy. Even without me attracting them, you are like a magnet. How exactly are you not satisfied with this?} Ddraig asked, {I mean who wouldn't be happy about being a chick magnet.}

"I just don't like being the center of attention." Issei said to Ddraig

{Whatever. I'm going to sleep. If something interesting happens, wake me up, okay?} Ddraig said, before yawning.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, lazy overgrown lizard." Issei said but could already hear the snoring of the dragon

It was then however, the door slammed open. The red-haired goddess of the school entered the classroom and started looking around as if she was searching for someone.

"Excuse me. I'm searching for a boy named Issei Hyoudou." she said as she continued to search around the room.

Issei then looked at her and raised his hand. "Um, that's me."

Rias' eyes darted toward where the sound had originated. She practically ran to him and then grabbed his hand. "You are coming with me!" She said as she started dragging him out the room.

While Issei looked confused as fuck, the guys were looking towards him with anger and envy. "Damn you, Hyoudou!" could be heard as he was dragged from the room. Issei however, was still confused. Why was the goddess of the school dragging him to who knows where? No, where was she dragging him to was the better question?

 ***Outside of The School***

"Okay, okay, I'm following, can you please just stop dragging me, you're starting to hurt my wrist." said Issei, anime tears in his eyes.

"Okay, but please just come with me." Rias said.

"Sure, lead the way." and with that, he followed Rias to their destination, of which was still a mystery to Issei.

 ***Outside The Old School Building***

Issei and the red-haired girl were both in front of the old school building. "Come on, follow me." Rias said and went inside the building.

"Strange presences. Something weird is happening in this building." Issei thought, but he followed her nonetheless. As he followed her, he noticed that they stopped in front of a door. It was then that Rias opened it and spoke to somebody who was inside the room.

"Akeno, we're back. Issei-kun, ah I'm sorry. Do you mind if I call you like that?" Issei shook his head no, to which Rias smiled. "Great, then Issei-kun, please sit down. We want to talk with you." Issei nodded and looked at Akeno.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Issei Hyoudou. Please take care of me!" Said Issei as he bowed to Akeno.

"Ara, ara. What a gentleman. Ufufu." Akeno said giggling. "My name is Akeno Himejima. Please take care of me, fufu."

"Anyways, after you have introduced yourselves, we can go back to business. Issei-kun, please sit down." Rias said, and pointed to one of the couches.

Issei complied and went to sit down. The red-haired girl then sat on the opposite couch, Akeno standing behind her. "Now, before we start I would like to introduce myself. My name is Rias Gremory."

"GREMORY! That's who used that crest on the flier! Yes, Gremory! Wait, she said that she is a Gremory, but is she Sirzechs, daughter? I can't really tell." Issei thought, while still looking at her.

"Now that I've introduced myself, let us begin. Issei-kun, what exactly are you?"

"Umm... I don't know how to answer that..." Issei said in confusion and scratched the back of his head.

"No, no. You misunderstand. How did you survive the fallen angel's attack?" She said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"..." Issei narrowed his gaze. "How would she know about that. Questions for later, but I'll play innocent for now."

"Ara, ara. Buchou, he doesn't want to speak." Akeno said.

"Issei-kun, you don't have to be so nervous. If you think that we don't know about the supernatural world, you are wrong." Rias said, as she stood up and spread her devil wings. Akeno did the same and Issei was just sitting on the couch, staring at them. "I'm sorry if we scared you, but-"

"I'm not scared. I'm feeling a little uncomfortable." Issei said casually.

"Well, we understand that this may be a shock, you know, telling you that we are devils and-"

"You know, I'm not uncomfortable about that. I just don't like being stared at by someone I can't see. So, can you please tell the rest to come out of hiding?" Issei said and pointed to the door that was behind the sofa he was sitting on.

Rias was shocked but complied nonetheless. "Yuuto, Koneko, you can come out now." Suddenly, from a door behind the sofa Issei was sitting on, two figures appeared. The first figure was Koneko, while the second was a tall, handsome blonde boy. In Kuoh Academy, everyone knew him as 'The Prince of Kuoh' or 'Prince Charming' though the second nickname was given to him by the jealous boys. The name of this boy was Kiba Yuuto. "How did you sense them back there?" Rias asked.

"I have my ways." Issei said with a smile.

"Okay… Anyways, about my question. How did you manage to survive your encounter with the fallen angel?" Rias asked again.

"I don't know. Luck?" Issei said, keeping his smile. Inwardly he still wanted to ask how she knew about that, but he would have plenty of time to ask that later.

Rias was starting to get annoyed at the lack of proper answers. Akeno was smiling because of how easy it was for Issei to tease Rias. Kiba and Koneko just stood there silently, watching him, trying to understand what was going on.

"I see it's impossible to make you talk... Alright then, let's just skip that for now. Do you know why she was trying to kill you?" Rias asked, hoping that he'd answer at least that question.

"Because she was a sadist? Because she was evil?" Issei said, faking his confusion.

"No. The reason is an item. An item placed inside your body. Have you ever heard of 'sacred gears'?" Rias asked, with a small smile on her face.

"That's it. I'm all out of ideas. Ddraig, I need your help. What do I say to her?" Issei asked inwardly to the dragon.

"Tell her you know about them and show her yours. This will get this conversation over with quickly." Ddraig replied.

"Are you kidding me? That Fallen Angel tried to KILL me, just because of you. Just imagine what SHE will do if she understands."

"Why are you so worried, even if she tries to kill you she's nowhere near powerful enough to do that, you could kill her and everyone in this room with ease, so stop worrying." Ddraig said plainly.

"That may be so, but I don't want to hurt someone related to the Gremory household, plus Sirzech is a good friend of mine, if this woman is who she says she is, she could be related to him." Issei said.

"Alright then. Here is Plan B. Tell her that you know about them and show yours."

"BUT THAT'S THE SAME IDEA!" Issei yelled at the dragon in his mind.

"Don't worry. I'll change its form. Just say that you know about them and activate it when I tell you."

"This better work, Ddraig." Issei said worriedly to the dragon.

"It will, don't worry." Ddraig reassured.

"Issei-kun?" Rias said for the fifth time trying to get his attention. She was still awaiting his answer.

"Uh, yes. I have heard of the sacred gears." Issei answered.

"So, you know that some people actually possess them, right?" Rias asked, wanting to make sure he was still with her and not lost in all the information.

"Um, yes," Issei answered

"Do you have one?" Rias asked.

"Well, yes I do," Issei answered

"Would you be so kind to show it to us?" Rias asked politely.

"It is done. You may show her when ready" Ddraig informed Issei.

Issei sighed hoping this would work. "Well, alright. Though it's nothing special really." Issei said and extended his right hand and on his arm appeared a black gauntlet that covered his whole right arm, not including his fingers, on the back of his hand a red jewel. Two silver spikes on both sides of the hand. It was the Twice Critical form of the Boosted Gear.

Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba were all staring at Issei's sacred gear in silence.

Issei was also quiet. He was just waiting for their reactions.

"A simple twice critical?" Rias said, breaking the silence in the room.

"Told you. Nothing special." Issei said to her and dismissed the gauntlet.

"And yet, someone is lucky to possess a sacred gear, and yours is dragon type, so you are incredibly lucky," Rias said, trying to cheer him up.

"Buchou, what about the other things you wanted to know?" Akeno asked Rias.

"Of course. Issei-kun, if you had the opportunity to become a devil, would you become one?"

"Hmm... Maybe, I don't know. I never thought about it. Why are you asking?"

"Because I would like you to join my peerage." Rias said, having her smile returned.

"Umm, sorry but that's impossible." Said Issei, as he was just staring into her eyes.

"So, you decline?" Rias sounded a little disappointed.

"I guess so, sorry," Issei said as he began to get up from the couch.

"Wait, Issei-kun, before you go..."

"Yes?" Replied Issei.

"Do you want to join our club?" Rias asked, hope still glimmering in her eyes.

"Your club?" Issei asked.

"Yes. The Occult Research Club." Rias said, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I was never part of any club, besides it could be fun. So, sure, I will join." Issei said with a small smile on his face.

"I'm glad then. Occult Research Club, please welcome our new member, Issei-kun Hyoudou. Let us start by introducing ourselves. My name is Rias Gremory." Rias said with a smile.

"Akeno Himejima. Please take care of me." Said Akeno, then bowed with her eyes still closed and a smile that appears not to be fading away.

"Yuuto Kiba. I hope we can get along well, Hyoudou-kun." The blonde boy said.

"...Koneko Toujou. Pleased to meet you again." Muttered Koneko, just loud enough for Issei to hear.

"Umm, Issei Hyoudou. Nice to meet all of you." Issei said as he bowed down.

* * *

 ***After school***

Issei was outside the school gate leaning on the railing of the bridge, listening to the sound of the river below, he doesn't know why but it has always been relaxing for him, just to listen to the sounds the river gave off. It was then he sensed a familiar presence. He turned his head to see the red-haired girl coming his way. "Oh, hello Rias-senpai, how are you?" Issei asked still smiling.

The red-haired devil smiled back and said, "Oh, hello Issei-kun, I'm doing fine, just heading home, what are you still doing here."

"Just relaxing here for a bit before I go, I've always enjoyed the sound of the river, its relaxing to me." Issei said, closing his eyes again.

"Well that's nice, by the way, I'm happy you joined our club, I'm sure we will have lots of fun," Rias said with a glowing smile, which could make guys knees weak, but not Issei.

"Hey, you mind if I ask you a quick question?" Issei asked Rias.

Rias smiled and said, "Sure."

"Why do you want me to join your peerage, I mean I'm not that special?"

"Well, Issei-kun, you might say that, but I don't think that for a second, I believe that you are an extraordinary person."

"How do you know that? I mean, we've only just met," Issei said.

"That may be true, but, I just know you are special, so stop being so hard on yourself Issei-kun," she said with a big smile on her face.

After talking a little more, they then headed their separate ways. Issei arrived home, he made his dinner, took a shower, then went to sleep after the long day he had.

 **{[Chapter End]}**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter of my version of Highschool DxD, I'm thinking about making it a full-length story, of Issei Hyoudou, let me know what you guys think of the story, and ideas are always welcome.**

 **A/N**

 **The backstory of Issei will be merged into upcoming chapters.**

Make sure to leave any ideas or feedback on the story in the review section. I'm always open to new ideas that will make this story even better.

I don't know if I'm going to make all Chapters of the story this long, but if you guys want me to make longer chapters, please let me know. But, be warned, if they are longer, they will take longer to get out and longer for my beta reader to go over


	2. Chapter 2: Showtime

**Chaper will be redone soon, so be on the look out, and if you haven't yet check out the newly redone chapter one.**

 **This story is based off the anime series of Highschool DxD, this is my version of the story as a fanfiction. I OWN NOTHING, I OWN NO RIGHTS TO THE STORY OR THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. I am writing this for fun and no profit.**

 **I am a new writer so don't judge the story too much. Its my second time writing so yeah, I'll get better as time goes on, so hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Well you guys wanted it so here it is Chapter 2, enjoy.**

 **Before the chapter starts I should have probably said in the first, my English isn't perfect so I'm sorry if some words are misspeak, my first language was Spanish, so my English isn't the best so please don't judge my spelling so harsh, I still learning the English language.**

* * *

Chapter 2: It's Showtime

* * *

[1 Week later]

It has been two weeks sense Issei has moved to the town of Kuoh, he's had a lot of fun being a member of the ORC club and getting to know the people in the club. Right now Issei was walking home from being at the ORC club all day. It was dark out showing the beautiful night sky, while he was walking home he decided to go through the park in order to get home quicker, as he was walking along he felt a enormous killing intent directed to him but ignored it not feeling like fighting, he just wanted to get home and go to sleep.

"So your the little shit that Olivia had trouble with?" Said a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes, He was wearing a black trenchcoat over a gray dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

Issei just ignored the man and kept walking.

"Hey I'm talking to you you little brat." Said the man.

Issei still ignored the man and kept walking along.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT, I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET DISRESPECTING ME LIKE THIS!" Said the man as he summoned a blue light spear and threw it at Issei.

Issei turned and caught the blue light spear before it could hit him and glared at the man.

"I'm tired of you dirty fucking crows following me around and trying to kill me, if you don't turn around and go back to your little nest and leave me alone, I'll kill you all without a care." Said Issei as he crush the light spear into peaces. As he crushed the light spear his eyes flashed red without Issei knowing.

The man, however, did not notice the flash in his eyes, and said.

"You little shitty brat. I'll make you regret saying that to me." Said the man as he summoned more light spears an hurled them at Issei.

Issei sighed at this before disappearing in a burst of speed that the man could not follow.

The man widened his eyes before he began looking for Issei. He then felt someone tapping his shoulder, he turn to be welcomed by a powerful punch from Issei sending the man flying through countless trees.

Issei sighed again knowing this is going to be a one sided fight. "I'll say it again you dirty fucking crow, fly back to your little hide out or die where you stand?" Said Issei in a menacing voice, sending shivers down the mans spine.

The man then laughed. "I'll admit that was a good punch, but that's not enough to scare me, you little brat." Said the man as he wiped the blood coming from his mouth and nose.

"That was just a warning punch, I'm not even taking this seriously yet. You can't win in this fight." Issei warned the man.

The man just smirked and said. "You might want to get serious if you plan on defeating me, because I'm not going to hold back, especially against a little brat like you." Stated the man as a blue aura began surrounding the mans body

Issei showed a deadpanned face at this man's overconfident statement.

"So you want me to show you my true power, is that what your asking of me?" Issei asked.

The man just smirked. "Even your full power can't match to mine." Said the man as his aura grew stronger.

Issei just sighed and said. "Fine but don't say I didn't give you a chance to live."

Black aura then surrounded Issei's body. It was then the ground began to shake. Issei let out a loud roar that echoed throughout the park, until...

*DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

* * *

[With Rias]

Rias was walking to her house until she heard a loud explosion coming from the park, but that wasn't the only thing that got her attention.

'W-w-what is this e-e-enormous power, i-i-its m-making t-the ground s-shake. w-w-who could it b-b-belong to?' Rias thought before taking off to the park but not before contacting the rest of her peerage.

* * *

[Back with Issei]

There was now a giant crater from the immense power that Issei was releasing.

Issei's appearance was now a bit different from his usual one.

Issei opened his eyes, but there was something different about his eyes, his pupils were now a dark shade of red, and his eye color was now a night black, his hair now instead of the all black hair had a few red streaks and was slightly spiked in an up-words state. His body was now even more muscular than before. His aura was now flame-like and consisted of two different colors, it was black and red, with his inner aura blood-red and his outer aura the color of night-black. And his aura was growing stronger and stronger,

{Partner, calm down, if you keep rising your power like this, the town will collapse from the pressure that your giving off, not only that but there's a chance that you could lose control. And don't forget about the seals you placed on yourself, they will break if you do this.} said Draig trying to calm his host

'This man asked for me to show my true power, and that's what I'm going to do. And besides this is only 35% of my power, if this place can't handle the pressure of my power who cares.' Said Issei in a more darker tone that was leaking with killing intent.

The man was shaking in fear from the immense power this young boy was giving off, it was already higher than a ultimate-class devil and it was still growing stronger by the second.

'H-his appearance. W-w-what happened to his appearance. d-did h-he transform?' the man thought in his mind.

"Ho-How can he be this strong? He's just a kid." The man stated, still shaking in fear.

"Whats wrong shitty crow, you aren't scared, are you?" Issei asked, his voice taking a much darker tone.

"S-Stay away from me you monster." Said the terrified man.

"Well I guess I should make the first move." Issei said with a smirk.

Issei started to walk to the man, until he Disappeared in a burst of speed.

The man looked around frantically for Issei.

Issei then appeared behind the man and drove a punch into the mans back,

"Gahhh!"

The man screams in pain and coughs up a large amount of blood.

Issei then jumps and delivered a spin kick to the side of the mans head sending him flying through the air, before crashing in to more trees. 'Poor trees.' Issei thought jokingly.

"Come on, it least give me some sort of a challenge here, I'm not even trying yet." Issei said to the battered Fallen Angel.

The man struggled to get up to his feet.

Issei sighed. 'Man this guy is pathetic, he can't even take two of my hits, and he's already struggling to get back to his feet.'

Issei then smirked. "Well... Any last words you shitty Fallen Angel, before i do this world a favor and turn you to ash?" Said Issei as he then summoned a ball of fire in his right hand. But there was something different about the fire ball that Issei had in his hand, the color of the fire. The fire consisted of four colors, there was blue, white, black, and red fire swerling around the fire ball making the fire look quite beautiful. Issei then raised his hand and pointed it at the man.

The man just laid there, still shaking in fear, he was to afraid and in too much pain to say anything.

"I guess i'll take that as a no. Well... Before i kill you, tell Hades i said hello." Said Issei in a cold and dark tone.

"I-I won't d-die here." The man struggled to say out from the blood and pain.

"You know what, That's what they all say, and I always find a way to prove them wrong." Said Issei as he put more power into the already blazing fire. "And this is the way I'm going to prove to you."

Before Issei could finish off the Fallen angel, he heard a familiar voice.

"Issei-kun?!"

Issei turned to see Rias and her whole peerage who all looked in fear at the amount of power and killing intent coming from Issei.

Issei looked at them and then smirked before turning back to the Fallen Angel who was still shaking in fear and pain.

"Oh, well if it Isn't my Devil friends. I'll be with you guys in a second." Said Issei in a much colder and darker tone that was full of killing intent.

The way Issei sounded sent shivers down Rias and her peerage spines.

"Issei please stop this, this isn't like you." Rias said hoping to snap Issei back to himself.

* * *

[Mt. Kailasa]

In Mt Kailasa, there is a man looking to be around his early 30's with long brown hair with blue eyes. The man is draped in lion pelt from his upper body to his lower body. Snake like bracelets on both of his upper arms, along with a long beaded necklace around his neck. the man has a monotone face with a stern look, but there is one thing that stands out the most on his face, a tattoo, this tattoo is a third eye on his forehead. The man is sitting on what looks like a throne. This man is Shiva 'The God of Destruction'.

Shiva is sitting on his throne being bored. Shiva then feels a very powerful energy. He then smirks.

"Well... Issei whats got you so fired up, I wonder." Said Shiva in a stoic voice, his body is then surrounded by a red glow, he then transmitted away.

* * *

[Takamagahara]

A woman looking to be around her early 20's with long jet-black hair that reached all the way down to her waist. Her eyes maintained an almond shape and a deep brown-black color, and she had a pale skin complexion. She wore a long white kimono with a Sun like pattern around the kimono,

"Do you feel that, Amaterasu?" A male voice asked from behind the woman.

The woman turned to see a man around his early 20's. The man is wearing a blue suit with a black under shirt and a blue tie. The man has long black hair reaching down to his shoulders, with a long black beard with brown-black colored eyes.

"Yes, I do, Susanoo." The woman now named Amaterasu said, in an almost worried like tone.

Amaterasu turned back to look at the sky.

The man now named Susanoo walked up to Amaterasu and said.

"You seem worried, Amaterasu?" Susanoo asked, turning to look at Amaterasu.

"Of course i am. why wouldn't i be." She says with a tear coming down her cheek.

"You needn't to worry so much, Amaterasu." Said Susanoo smiling to Amaterasu.

Susanoo then looked up at the night sky, He then smiled and turned to look at Amaterasu. He then said. "You should go to see whats happening? Maybe that will help put your worry's to rest. Maybe you can talk to him then, I'm sure that would make you feel better if you were to talk to him."

"Are you sure, Susanoo. I mean, he might not want to see me?" Amaterasu said with sadness in her tone and tears coming from her eyes

"I'm sure." Susanoo said with a smile. "I know you miss him greatly."

"Maybe you are right." She said. "Will you accompany me Susanoo, it might help me, if you are there with me."

"Of course." He said with a bright smile.

Susanoo places a hand on Amaterasu shoulder and they begin to be surrounded with blue light and disappear from sight.

* * *

[Back at the park]

"Issei please stop this, this isn't like you." Rias said hoping to snap Issei back to himself.

"And how would you know how I'm like, you don't know me. You just think you do. You just wanted to use me, you wanted to manipulate me into joining your peerage." Issei said in a dark tone.

Rias was hurt by what Issei said, she had tears coming from her eyes.

"ISSEI-KUN SNAP OUT OF IT, WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS!" Kiba yelled, getting mad at Issei for making Rias cry.

"Oh is that so. Well that's funny. Friends don't have other friends stalk them. Just so they can get a new Peerage member. I know Rias knew I was going to be attacked by a Fallen Angel on my little so-called date, I know because she send Koneko to follow me. She just wanted me as a new slave if I died." Issei said. "Well let me say this I'm not joining that bitches peerage, I don't want to be a slave to her."

He then point his hand that had the fire ball on it at Rias and her peerage.

"I think I'll get rid of you devils so no one else will have to get tricked into being your slaves." He said.

"I think that's far enough, Issei." A male voice said.

Everyone looked around to find out where the voice was coming from, only to see a man sitting on a bench not to far from them, this man was a long black haired man with three eyes. This man was Shiva 'The God of Destruction'. looking at them with an interested look on his face.

"Well, well, well, and who might you be?" Issei asked, looking at the man with interest clear in his eyes.

"Who I am is not important. What is important is for you to calm down, your making a big mess here." Said Shiva as he got up from his seat and walked to Rias and her peerage.

"Is that right, well I didn't start this mess, all this started because of this crow sitting here." Issei turned to see that the Fallen Angel was gone.

Issei got angry at himself for taking his eyes off the Fallen Angel.

"Well he's gone now, now you can go home." Shiva said.

Issei turned to look at Rias and her peerage and smirked.

"I could do that, or I could kill the devils over there, who only wanted me to join there little group just because of how strong I am, and they were going to let a fallen angel kill me so they could do so." Issei said

"I hoped i wouldn't haft to do this." Said Shiva as he disappeared in blinding speed.

"Where di-" Issei was cut off from Shiva reappearing beside him, and chopt his neck.

"Guha."

Issei's aura dispersed along with the killing intent coming from him. His appearance also changed back to normal.

He then fell face first on the ground, now motionless.

" " " " "ISSEI!" " " " " Rias and her peerage said as they ran to the fallen form of Issei.

Rias kneeled down and placed Issei's head on her lap, giving him a lap pillow. While her peerage looked at the fallen Issei with worry clear in their eyes.

"What did you do?" Rias said as she looked at Issei, looking worried about her fallen friend.

"Calm yourself, Gremory, he will be fine, he's just unconscious. I had to knock him out or he would have killed you all. We can't have the little sister of the 'Maou' getting killed now can we?" Shiva said with a stern look. "You should find somewhere he can rest, he will be out for a while."

Rias look at the man for a minute before asking.

"Who are you?"

The man looks at Rias for a minute before answering.

"I am Shiva, 'The God of Destruction'. It's nice to meet the next heiress of the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory." Shiva said with a smile.

Everyone widen there eyes at what this man said.

"Y-y-yo-your Shiva, 'The God of Destruction'. Kiba said with wide eyes.

Shiva turned to look at Kiba and said.

"Yes I am. You must be Yuuto Kiba, nice to meet you." Shiva said still keeping his smile.

Kiba was shocked to see that 'The God of Destruction' knew who he is, but stayed quiet because of the shock.

"W-w-wh-what is 'The God of Destruction' doing here." Rias asked, still shocked seeing 'The God of Destruction' standing in front of her.

Shiva turned back to Rias still having a not fading smile on his face with his eyes closed.

"Just here taking care of some family problems." Shiva said.

Rias and everyone raised an eyebrow at that response.

"What do you mean by 'family problems'." Rias asked.

"That is not important at the moment Gremory." Shiva said.

Shiva then adopted a serious face and looked at Rias.

Rias tensed up when she saw his expression turn serious.

"Rias Gremory?" Shiva said in a serious tone.

Rias was starting to shake after hearing how serious Shiva's tone of voice was.

"Y-Yes." Rias said with a shaky voice.

"Did you know that Issei Hyoudou was going to be attacked by a Fallen Angel?" Shiva asked with a serious tone, but you could hear a bit of anger in it.

Rias hesitated to answer, afraid of what The God of Destruction would do if she said that she knew.

She then lowered her head.

"Y-Yes." she said with a saddened voice.

"If you knew. Why did you not warn him? I know you couldn't interfere because that would make it look like a declaration of war. But why not warn him so he would know?" Shiva said.

"..."

Rias didn't know what to say at that point. She had no answer to that question, why didn't she warn him before it could have happened.

Shiva just stood there waiting for the Gremory to answer his question.

"Shiva." Said a feminine voice from behind Shiva.

He turned to see a woman looking to be around her early 20's with long jet-black hair that reached all the way down to her waist. Her eyes are an almond shape and a deep brown-black color, pale white skin that shine from the moon light. She wore a long white kimono with a Sun like pattern around the kimono,

This woman was Amaterasu.

There was a tall man standing beside her who looked to be in his early 20's with shoulder length black hair with deep brown-black coloured eyes, similar to Amaterasu's eyes. He was wearing a blue suit with a black under shirt and a blue tie.

This man was Susanoo.

"Amaterasu, Susanoo, its good to see you two again, how have you two been." Said Shiva with his smile returning.

"We've been doing fine. So I guess your here for the same reason we are?" Amaterasu said with a serious face.

"Hahaha, your the same as always, Amaterasu. Always so up-tight." Shiva said with a smile. "And to answer your question, yes I am."

Rias and her peerage look at the scene with confused expressions. They didn't know who the two people were.

Rias then decided to ask.

"Shiva-sama, who are they?"

Shiva turn to look at Rias and decided to answer.

"They are-" Shiva was about to say but was interrupted by Amaterasu.

"My name is Amaterasu,'The Goddess of The Sun', its nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"And I'm her brother Susanoo, 'The God of The Sea and Storms'." Susanoo said with a smile.

Rias and everyone except Shiva widened their eyes at what the man and woman has said.

"Y-y-your the Gods of The Sun and The Sea and Storms?" Rias asked with wide eyes.

"Yes"

"Yeah"

* * *

[1 hour later at Kuoh Academy, Occult Research Club]

[Kiba's P.O.V.]

After the shock of meeting the three Gods, Rias and her Peerage took Issei back to his house, After that they decided to talk about what happen earlier with Issei.

"Buchou. Are you sure he will be okay, what if whatever happened to him happens again?" Akeno asked her master.

Akeno was worried about Issei. She was well acquainted with Issei, She even had taken a great liking to her little under-classmen. She was greatly worried about how he had acted back at the park.

"There's nothing we can do, Akeno, we just haft to hope he will be back to himself by tomorrow." Rias said. "And besides, Shiva-sama said he will watch over him."

Rias and Akeno are talking about Issei, while Kiba on the other hand was sitting on the couch, deep in thought, he was trying to figure out what happened to Issei.

'What happened to him back there? He wasn't himself at all. Did something take over his mind? Did someone brain wash him, If so, why was his appearance different?' These were some questions that Kiba had no answers to. 'It was like we were looking at a completely different person.'

"Kiba-senpai."

Kiba was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he heard the call of his name.

He turned to see it was Koneko who called him.

"Are you alright?" Koneko asked, her expression not changing.

* * *

[Issei's House. 10 Minutes before there event at the ORC room]

Issei was on his bed sleeping peacefully. But he was starting to toss and turn , he was also starting to sweat. what is happening in his dreams? Lets take a look shall we.

* * *

[Inside of Issei's Dream]

Issei was in a dark space, a space that he does not recognize. This space was nothing but darkness, not a single light in the room.

Issei looked around seeing if he could find a light source but to no avail.

"Ugh!"

He then felt a strong pressure push him down on one knee with one hand on the ground supporting him.

"Wha-what is this? I-I c-can't move." Issei thought out loud.

Issei made an attempt to stand up, but failed, the force would get stronger if he did, making it impossible to escape it. Issei then tried to call out to the Dragon in his mind.

"D-Draig, a-are you t-there?" Issei called out to Draig, struggling to talk from the pressure pushing him down.

But he got no reply.

"Draig?!" he called out louder.

But he still got no reply.

Before Issei could try again, he felt a large amount of killing intent from behind him.

When he turned around he widened his eyes at what he saw... In Front of him stood, 'himself'.

* * *

[Outside of Issei's House]

Outside Issei's house in the woods close by, stood a figure dressed in a long black robe concealing themselves and hiding their identity.

The cloaked figure was just standing there staring at Issei's house from a distance in the forest, after a few moments past, the figure disappeared from sight, as if they were never there to begin with.

* * *

[Issei's Dream]

The figure wore a gray t-shirt with a black leather jacket, black pants along with black combat boots with red laces, he also had a black fingerless glove on his right hand. His body was slightly more muscular than Issei's, His hair was spiked up-words and instead of the all black color had a few red streaks, his eyes were the one thing Issei did not like, they were a night black and his pupils were a dark shade of red, they were almost a blood-red color, his eyes were full of nothing but killing intent. It was the same look Issei had in the park when he was with that Fallen Angel, But Issei didn't know that.

Issei then felt the strong pressure disappear, making him able to stand up once more.

Issei could not stop staring into those eyes. It was almost like they were putting him into a trance like state.

He finally broke from the trance and asked the figure.

"Who are you, and where am I?" Issei asked in an almost demanding tone.

The figure didn't answer Issei's question. It just stood there motionless, not taking its night-black eyes off of Issei. It's face was even more emotionless than Koneko's, and that's really saying something.

The figure then spoke in a tone that was cold and dark.

"I am the source of your true power, The Rage Burning inside your Heart. But you have locked me up inside of you for so long, when you locked me up inside of you, I would grow stronger and stronger, almost too strong for you to even contain. And as for where you are, this is your Soul Room." The figure answered, his facial expression never changing.

Issei was shocked to hear how cold and dark the figure's tone was. But failed to realise what the figure had just said, well until now at least.

'Wait, what did he just say?' He pondered to himself.

Before Issei could ask more questions that he wanted answers to, the room began to grow bright.

"It seems our time to talk is over." The figure said. "But we will talk again soon." As he finished his statement he disappeared.

The space around him was now fading and before Issei knew it the space had disappeared.

* * *

[Issei's Room]

Issei shot up from his bed in shock from what just happened in his dream. He then held his head now realising that he was sweating.

"Was that really just a dream?" He asked himself.

Issei then looked around in surprise to find that he was in his room.

"How did I get here? The last thing i remember was-." Some of the memories of what happened then flooded Issei's mind. Issei widened his eyes at the memories that he saw, now knowing that he had lost control.

"No, no, Dammit, I lost control. Why, why can't I control this power inside me?!" Issei yelled to himself.

Issei then turn to look at the clock on his bedside table, he noticed it was 12:46 P.M., it was still night.

Issei then remembered something that shocked him. "The club members, they were there." Issei jumped out of his bed and then tried to sense their energy signature to make sure they were okay. He felt relieved when he noticed they were all at the club room.

Issei then placed his two fingers on his forehead and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the location of the ORC room. After a few seconds had past he disappeared in a small flash of white light.

* * *

[Back at The ORC Room]

[Kiba's P.O.V.]

"Are you alright?" Koneko asked, her expression not changing.

Before Kiba could answer her question, someone had appeared behind him with a flash of white light.

On pure instinct Kiba summoned his demonic sword and slashed behind him.

The figure stop the sword with his index finger with little to no effort.

Kiba widened his eyes to see that his sword had been stop by only the figure's index finger. Kiba then looked at the figure, he widened his eyes further when he saw who the figure was.

"Issei-kun?!" Kiba said in shock.

[Issei's P.O.V.]

Rias and the others were shocked to see Issei appeared out of a flash of white light. But they were more shocked to even see that he was even here.

Issei smiled at the other members before looking back at Kiba.

"Um... Kiba, your sword?" He said gaining Kiba's attention.

"Oh, hahaha, sorry about that." Kiba said as he dismissed his sword, then scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "It was just my instinct kicking in, haha."

Issei waved his hand in dismay. "No, its alright, I think I deserved it after what happened." He said as he remembered what happened at the park. "By the way, you have really good reaction time, Kiba-kun." He complemented

"Haha, thank you." Kiba said. "So what are you doing here?" Kiba asked.

"I just came by to make sure you all were okay." He said and began looking around the club room, looking at all the other members. "Well... Are you guys alright?"

Rias was the first to answer.

"Yes, we are alright Ise-kun. But shouldn't we be the ones asking you that?" She said as she was looking at Issei with a worried expression.

Issei's expression change to that of sadness.

"Issei-kun, what happened to you back there, you didn't act like yourself?" Kiba asked looking at Issei.

"I know." Issei said with a saddened tone. He then lowered his head and continued. "I don't know what happened to me at the park. I can somewhat remember what happened back there, but a lot of it is a big blur. So when I saw what happened I couldn't help but worry. I don't know how i could live with myself if I brought harm to you and your group. It would haunt me along with everything else that I have done, I am not the nicest person. I have made my fare share of mistakes in the world. Even though I try to leave them behind, they just keep haunting me, following me to the ends of the earth." Issei finished his words, but haft way through he started shedding tears, tears of sadness, regret, and pain. "I don't want to make any more mistakes, but no matter how hard i try not to, I always fail. I regret losing control back there. I hate who I am."

Rias and the others all had sad expressions on their faces. they all had no idea that Issei had gone through so much, and is still going through so much more. They all wanted to help him but they didn't know what they could do.

Rias then walked up to the sobbing Issei, and did something no one could have predicted that she would do. She hugged him tightly, comforting him.

"Rias-senpai?" Issei was surprised to say the least, he wasn't expecting this, especially from Rias.

"Its alright Ise-kun, we don't blame you for what happened. I don't know what happened to you, to make you hate yourself so much. I'm so sorry for what happened to you, whatever it was. You might think you are a bad person, but to us you are a nice and caring person. Whatever took control of you, you don't haft to worry we will be there for you to help you through it." Rias said with a comforting tone, and hugged him tighter.

Issei hugged Rias back, witch caused the red haired girl to blush slightly but she then smiled.

[Time Skip]

* * *

After everything had calmed down, Issei decided to sleep at the ORC building in one of the bedrooms. Why this old school building has bedrooms no one will ever know.

Issei was sleeping peacefully on the bed that was prepared for him.

RIas's Peerage members decided to head home for the night knowing they had school tomorrow, but Rias herself decided to stay behind to watch over Issei.

Rias was looking at the sleeping form of Issei with worry/concern in her eyes.

"Issei." Rias said. "What could have happened to you, to cause you so much pain? I wish there was something I could do to help you through it."

Rias then placed a hand on Issei's cheek, and started caressing it. Rias then frowned

"I wish you would tell me so I could help you."

* * *

[Issei's Dream]

Issei was back in the dark space. 'This place is supposed to be my Soul Room, I don't know why it so dark though.' Issei thought. He then took a deep breath, and spoke.

"I know your there, I want to talk to you." Issei yelled out.

For a moment nothing happened. Issei then felt a familiar presence from behind him. He turn to see his inner Rage standing before him. Still keeping the same look as last time, But there was something different about his inner Rage, his eyes, they were still the same color, but, they looked as if they had a lighter feel to them. Issei decided not to bother with it, for now at least.

"If you want to talk, then speak." Issei's inner Rage said with the same cold and dark tone.

Issei took another deep breath and said.

"What did you mean by when you said you were the true source of my power?" Issei asked.

"Its as I said, that is what I am." He answered.

"What is that supposed to mean? How can my source of power take a physical form. I know Draig has a some-what of a physical form in my mindscape, but that is because his soul is fused with mine. But how can you have a physical form, it doesn't make any sense?" Issei demanded to know.

"How have I obtained this form. Simple. I made it with the power I have." He answered

Issei was going to ask how and where he obtained such power, but decided to save it for another time. Issei was then wondering what to ask next until something came to him, he then asked.

"How did you come to be?" Issei asked wanting to know. He mainly wanted to know if it would cause him problems in the future.

"I'm all of your negative emotions." he answered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean."

Issei was confused at first, he then widened his eyes. "You mean?"

Issei's inner Rage nodded. "When you started suppressing your anger, your regrets, and your emotional pain, I began to take the form of all of those negative emotions. After so many years of you suppressing these feelings, locking them away, I would grow stronger. But, in the process, I would grow to be darker. But this is no surprise, I am all of your negative emotions after all. The more you suppress these feelings the stronger I become." He explained.

"But if your all my negative emotions, why are you so calm?" Issei asked. 'If he's the form of all my negative emotions, why is he so calm and collected?'

Issei's inner Rage showed a sly smirk on his emotionless face when Issei asked that question, he then answered.

"Well, that's easy to answer. Do you remember that male fallen angel you were fighting a few hours ago?" His inner Rage asked.

Issei raised an eyebrow at that question but answered non-the-less.

"You mean that over-cocky one that underestimated me?" Issei asked to witch his inner rage nodded. " Yes, but i lost control so i don't remember much about it."

Issei's inner rage smirked even more. This caused Issei to raise his eyebrow once more.

"You didn't lose control." His inner rage said bluntly, still keeping his sly smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" Issei asked a little confused, he was also afraid of what his answer will be.

"When you powered up, you let all of your negative feelings fuel your power, when you did that, I decided to take control."

Issei widened his eyes at what his Inner Rage said. 'He took control of me.'

Before Issei could respond to what his Inner Rage had said, his Soul Room began to brighten up, signaling that Issei was starting to wake up. Before Issei knew it he was already drifting awake.

* * *

[Bedroom]

Issei was starting to stir awake, much to his dislike. 'Ugh!' Issei groaned in his mind. The first thing Issei noticed is that his head was on something very soft, much softer than any pillow. Issei opened his dark brown-black eyes to see what his head was resting upon. His eyes now adjusted after him being asleep, he could now see what his head was resting on. He widened his eyes at something that he will treasure forever.

'B-B-B-Breasts?!' Issei screamed in his mind.

The first thing Issei saw when he opened his eyes is that his head was resting on a huge, beautiful pair of fun bags. Issei had to fight back the threatening nose-bleed that was to come. Issei might not be a pervert, but even he was not expecting the first thing he would see when he woke up was that he would see a pair of breasts in front of his face. Issei cupped his nose to prevent anymore blood from leaving his nose, unable to hold it back anymore. Only two questions were running through out Issei's mind. 'Why was my head resting on a pair of breasts? And why is this person NAKED!?' Issei wanted to know. Finally snapping out of his shock and stopping the nose-bleed, Issei looked up to see who these pair of breasts belonged to. Issei's eyes widen further, if that was even possible. And blood shot from his nose once more after seeing the person.

'B-B-Buchou?!' Issei screamed out in shock in his mind, with a growing blush on his face. 'Its not like I dislike this. But why is she naked though?'

True to his word, these breasts belonged to none other than Rias Gremory, one of the two 'Great Onee-samas' at school. Issei didn't realise that he called Rias, Buchou. The reason for that is because Issei had heard so many people call her that.

'D-Draig.' Issei called out to the dragon in his mind.

{Zzz.} Issei could hear the dragon sleeping in his mind.

'DRAIG WAKE UP I NEED YOUR HELP!' Issei yelled out in his mind.

{Waaah.} Draig stirred awake from the yell. {What is it, partner, is there an enemy nearby?}

'No, its something else, we have a big problem.' Issei said.

{Hmm. What is it?} Draig asked.

'Rias Gremory is sleeping with me, and she is completely naked.' Issei said

{...} Draig stayed quiet for a moment, he then burst into laughter in his mind. {Pffft, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!}

'Why are you laughing? This isn't funny.'

{Hahahaha, Partner, how is that a problem?} Draig asked.

'what am i suppost to do?'

{Enjoy the view.} Draig said with a perverted grin in Issei's mind.

Issei sweat-dropped at the dragons pervertedness.

Issei's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at how perverted the dragon was acting. 'Perverted dragon!' Issei yelled at the dragon for his perverted nature.

The sleeping beauty's eyes flutter open, showing her beautiful dark blue-green eyes.

Rias sat up from the bed and stretched her arms upwards, her breasts bouncing to the sudden movement. "*Yawn* morning already?" The red haired beauty said with a cute yawn. Her eyes then met the shocked Issei's eyes, she then smiled and said. "Oh, Good morning, Ise-kun. Did you sleep well?"

Issei got out of his shock once more and said. "Could you excuse me for a moment?" Rias tilted her head cutely but nodded afterwords.

Issei then got up from the bed and left the room. What happened next confused Rias a little.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Issei screamed at the top of his lungs.

And with that Issei walked back in to the room breathing heavily.

Rias looked at Issei with concern/confused eyes.

"Are you alright, Issei-kun?" Rias asked confused to why Issei just scream for no real reason. Well, there was a reason, but she didn't know that was.

"*Pant* yeah, *pant* I'm fine, I just needed to do something to relieve myself." Issei said.

Rias was still confused. "Well, are you feeling better?" She asked while tilting her head cutely.

Issei looked at Rias's naked form before turning away with a blush on his face. 'She's not even trying to cover herself.' Issei thought

"Yeah." Issei said still looking away from Rias's naked form. "Uhm, Buchou, why are you naked?"

Rias eyes lit up in joy. "Oh, you called me Buchou, does that mean you'll join my peerage." She asked hope glimmering in her eyes and a giant smile on her face. She of course

Issei sighed, knowing she's never going to give this up. "As i said before, unfortunately its impossible."

Rias looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "And why is that?" She asked, wanting to know what was keeping him from joining her peerage.

Issei opened his mouth to speak but closed it. He then remembered something. He look around the room and noticed they were in his house, but he wanted to make sure.

"Let's talk about that later." He said.

Rias lips curled into a cute pout. She didn't like waiting for something she wanted to know.

Issei almost squealed like a school girl when he saw how cute Rias was acting right now. If there was one thing Issei was most weakest against, it was girls acting all too cute. He would do almost anything for a girl acting too cute. 'Uh oh. My greatest weakness. She's acting too cute. Oh come on, Rias that's not fair.' He wanted to run over and comfort her, but restrained himself. Mainly because she was still naked. She still hasn't tried to cover herself.

{(Really. Cute things are your greatest weakness?)} Said a familiar dark and cold tone.

Issei jumped slightly from the sudden voice in his head. He knew who it was, but didn't talk back to it. Rias got a little confused to why Issei jumped back.

"Is everything alright Issei-kun?" She asked, a little worried about Issei's sudden action.

Issei smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine, thought I heard something is all. Anyways, Rias is this my house?" He asked wanting to change the topic. Issei didn't want to tell her about his Inner Rage, well not yet anyways.

Rias didn't know what was going on with Issei lately, but decided to wait for him to tell her. She did not want to force him into telling something he did not want to tell. She would just let him tell her when he was ready to talk to her about it.

Rias smiled and answered. "Yes, it is, I decided to take you home, mainly because we have school today and all your stuff was here, and you really can't just stay at the club room all night. Plus, it would look weird walking out of the club room when all the other students showed up." Rias explained.

'Well that make sense I guess.' Issei thought. There was one more thing Issei wanted to know. "Okay that make sense. But there is one more thing I want to know."

"And what would that be?" Rias said with smile.

"Well, why are you here?" Issei asked wanting to know.

Rias showed an innocent smile and said. "Well I was really tired after taking you home, and I didn't have enough demonic power to make a 'Magic Circle', so I decided to sleep here for the night."

'That's a big fat lie. It doesn't take that much demonic power to make a 'Magic Circle'. Plus, with her level of demonic power she wouldn't even brake a sweat.' Issei thought. Issei then sighed. "Okay I guess that's fine. But, you do know I have other rooms that you can sleep in, you didn't haft to sleep in my bed."

Rias's smile grew brighter. "Well I know that, but I wanted to make sure you would be okay while you sleep, so I decided to sleep next to you, using you as a hugging pillow." Rias said. She then showed a saddened face. "I didn't bother you did I?" She said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Issei panicked, before throwing his hands up. "N-No, you didn't, its Just, I wasn't expecting you to want to sleep in my bed, I just thought you would want your own bed is all."

{(Wimp.)} Issei's inner Rage said.

'Oh shut up.' Issei shot back in his mind.

Rias tears faded almost instantly. " Good." She said with a happy smile and her eyes closed.

Issei sweat-dropped at this, 'Man, even though shes a Devil, she doesn't act like one.' Issei thought to himself.

Something then came to Issei's mind, something he should have asked a while ago.

"Um Rias?" He asked a blush forming on his cheeks.

Rias turn to him, her breasts bouncing from the movement. "Yes Issei-kun."

Issei blushed even more, his face almost as red as a tomato. "Why are you... Naked?"

Rias kept her smile. " Well, I can't get to sleep if I'm not completely naked." She said it casually, as if it wasn't a big deal.

Issei froze when he heard that. 'This girl is weird. Why is she acting like this whole thing isn't a big deal to her?' Issei asked himself, but got no answer. Well, unless you count Draigs laughter an answer. Issei inner rage also chuckle slightly at how dense Issei was.

"We should probably get ready for school, we don't want to be late." Rias said getting up from the bed.

Issei snapped out of his thought from Rias voice. Y-Yeah, okay."

And with that they both got dressed in the Kuoh Academy uniform. But Issei did haft to help Rias with her bra see as how see had trouble clipping on. Issei blushed the whole time but did it being the nice guy he is.

* * *

[Time Skip. Gates of Kuoh Academy]

Issei and Rias were walking to the school gate. What they didn't know is that a figure from a far was watching them walk into the school.

"It seems you have found yourself some devilish friends Issei, how interesting." Said the figure. the figure had a feminine voice. "I wonder how this will play out for you, my old friend?" The figure then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

[To Be Continued]

* * *

Issei's life is getting more and more complicated as time goes by. How do Shiva and Amaterasu know Issei, and why was Amaterasu so worried about him when he was fighting that Fallen Angel. Who is the Fallen Angel that attacked Issei. What happened to Issei to make all his negative emotions take the form of his inner rage. And finally who is the figure that keeps following Issei around. All these questions and more will be answered as the story continues. Hope you guys are excited for what happens next on The Rise of The Solar Destruction God.


End file.
